


bright eyes

by ultyoungjaechoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2jae will thrive forever, Character Death, Gay, M/M, kind of cute, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultyoungjaechoi/pseuds/ultyoungjaechoi
Summary: jaebum always found light in youngjae’s bright eyes.





	bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> ok hello it’s 4:30 am and i just randomly began writing this at like 3:23 am?? idk how this all came so randomly to me but,,, yes 2jae bless u for reading

may 12th, 2016, two helpless boys fell in love with each other. though their love had to be kept a secret, they lived in pure happiness and bliss. everyday was filled with love and joy. they seemed to be more happy as each day passed. 

they loved each other very, very much. they loved to spend every second by each other’s side. they weren’t just boyfriends, but they were best friends. 

they had the kind of relationship where they couldn’t get tired of one another even if they’ve been around them for a whole week. time was precious to them, they tried to make the best of memories and have the time of their lives together. 

for youngjae’s birthday, jaebum made him a mixtape. it has songs that they listened to together, on their first date, first road trip, first kiss, first time, and the songs they’d always listen to when they’d cuddle or just hang out or blast in the car. neither of them could listen to any of those songs without thinking of the other. 

they would listen to it all the time. either together, or by themselves. neither of them could get tired of the songs constantly replaying on the radio speakers. they could never get tired of the memories playing in their mind as they unconsciously hum along or tap their fingers along with the song. 

two months after his birthday, jaebum died. youngjae, of course, was heartbroken. he felt as if the whole universe was against him. his soulmate was torn away from him, he blamed every god for that. he even cursed the cucumbers. what did they do to him? nothing. but of course the boy had to curse and blame everything he was against for, for his lovers death. 

he was never against the olympic gods, though. he was all for them—but until his death. he definitely felt betrayed after jaebum died. he was hurt and utterly destroyed. he felt as if he got stabbed in not only the back, but his gut and heart. 

he tried to stay strong and he promised to not move on. it took him weeks to stop crying every night over him. he felt as if jaebum would want him to stop crying over him, to become happy again. because seeing youngjae happy always seemed to put him into a good mood. 

one day youngjae was in the car and he was looking for his phone charger—of course he forgot to charge it during the night, so he was living off a 3% battery. while he was looking, he found a CD that was labeled as “밝은 눈” (bright eyes). ever since jaebum passed, he hasn’t touched the cd. it would hurt him too much to even look at it.

jaebum often thought of youngjae to have “bright eyes”. it’s not because he had beautiful eyes, but they were always filled with happiness and light, cheerfulness and love. he could always seem to find happiness by searching in his dark brown eyes. his bright eyes always made him happy. he always made jaebum happy. 

so he decided to play the CD in the car as he parked in their favorite spot to hide out at. countless of nights in the past would they sneak out and go there. they’d relax and just be together and talk or kiss or sleep and it was one of the best times youngjae has ever had with jaebum. 

he sat inside as he was smiling, thinking of the memories they made together with these songs. thinking of the memories they made in this very spot. this was their place. 

he couldn’t help but smile. he couldn’t help but cry. not only because he’s gone, but mainly because of how happy he was- how happy they were together. 

he tried moving on, it’s what jaebum would’ve wanted. he tried, but he couldn’t. everything reminded of him in some way. like when he’d see a cat, he’d get reminded on how those were his favorite animal. or when he sees the color grey, how it was his favorite color. 

or when he just gets reminded of how beautiful he was. how he could imagine his beautiful skin glowing from the sunrise light from staying up all night together just to see it. how he looked over at youngjae and gave him the most beautiful and heartwarming smile. 

he sometimes thinks about when they first told each other they loved each other at their favorite spot. when he goes there he smiles at the memory. or the countless of times each other would go to that spot and breakdown, and be found minutes later by the other. jaebum would always be worried sick when he’d find youngjae sitting at the tree, crying his eyes out to himself. 

when it rains he gets reminded of when they danced in the rain together. and when they kissed in the rain. when he stays up every night to see the time 1:31 am. jaebum wrote a song for him and youngjae titled “1:31 am”. he would listen to the song off jaebums MP3 player— because yes, he had one, and yes, he had his own song on there.

he liked to listen to it occasionally so he could be reminded of what he would love to listen to. what he’d listen to when he’d cook or shower or clean, he smiles at the thought of jaebum dancing around to michael jackson. 

every night he would remind himself of how much he loved jaebum, and how loved he felt by him. he would remind himself of how happy the two of them were. 

in the end, youngjae eventually meets with jaebum again. no, not because of suicide. but over time he got sick. very sick, he remained in the hospital for a year. his parents had the option to keep him alive and in pain, or to let him go. of course, youngjae told them to just let him go.

they didn’t know why, they didn’t know why their cheerful, happy, bubbly son would want to have his precious life taken away from him. they didn’t know who jaebum was, he managed to keep it a secret for 2 whole years. they didn’t even know he liked boys. he was so afraid to tell them. he was terrified of the thought of them ripping him and jaebum apart. but of course, the older managed to calm youngjae and promise him he’d never leave him even if his life depended on it. 

youngjae still never ended up telling his parents. 

but at his request, they pulled the plug. he finally felt free, relaxed, and at ease. he could see jaebum then, he could feel him and hear him. he felt as if everything was back to normal. of course, it wasn’t. since it was only their spirits that were thriving and feeling. they were both dead, and they didn’t even get the chance to acknowledge the fact that they could finally be together again.

well, youngjae knew he’d be with jaebum again. it was the only reason he let the hospital take his life. his sickness was just an excuse to die. he wasn’t brave enough to kill himself, he felt like that would have been too selfish of him, and his family would frown upon him for that.

youngjaes wish was to be with jaebum forever. for him to be by his side until death. he told jaebum that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. that night was the same night they confessed their love to each other. it was truly a beautiful moment, youngjae could never forget it. 

he was kind of glad he got sick. he was glad that he knew he could be with his soulmate yet again, knowing they won’t be torn apart ever again. 

his wish came true. though the way they had to be reunited with each other is very, very depressing, they finally can be together and that’s all that matters. 

jaebum’s sprit never failed to noticed how youngjae still had his bright eyes. 


End file.
